The Injustice League Vs. The Sinister Six
The Injustice League Vs. The Sinister Six is a What If? episode of Death Battle. Injustice League vs Sinister 6.jpeg|Ult Teams of evil.jpg|Golden-Sans78 Description Marvel Vs. DC! There's more then just hero teams, you know. In fact, these two teams are made up of Villains! Who wins? Intro Dr. Eggman: For every Avenger and Justice Leauge, there will always be a opposet force trying to take them down. Like the Injustice League, the opposers of the Justice League... Wario: And the Sinister Six, Spider-Mans enemies in a team! Dr. Eggman: For this fight, only 6 members of the IL will be used to keep it fair. Wario: He's Dr. Eggman and I'm wario! And without ferther ado, LET'S SETTLE THIS! The Injustice League Dr. Eggman: The Injustice League is a team of villains made spacifically to destroy the Justice League and take over the world. It's members changes from time to time, so we're keeping it at these 6. And we'll analyze them one-by-one. Wario: First up is Lex Luthor, a criminal mastermind and arch-enemy of Superman. He owns a Kryptonite body armour, which works best on Kryptonians but work well on others as well. Theres also a whole tone of weapons, and his smart mind make him unpredictable in-battle. Plus, he's pretty strong outside the suit. Dr. Eggman: Next up is The Joker, arch-enemy of Batman. His insane yet genious mind allow him to be unpredictable, and he has too many gadgets to count. His most famous is Joker Gas, which make you laugh so hard you actually die! And if that's not enough, Titan Joker makes him much more stronger while keeping his smarts and insanity. Wario: Then there is Catwoman, the on and off love intrest to Batman. Her agility is her biggest strengh, able to do acrobatic stunts with ease and use her Whip in impressive ways. She's able to rob even the highest sucured Bank and get away, and has a sweet Motorbike! Not as cool as mine, but still, a Bike is a Bike. Dr. Eggman: Next up is Gorrila Grodd. Grodd is the second smartest on the team, able to make a mind-control helmet that makes others do his bidding. Add that to his strengh, able to take on the Flash in a duel, and is quite athletic for someone his size. And he's even tanked a hit that made him fly to another god damn country! Why can't I be this tough? Wario: We also have Grundy, a undead enemy of Green Lantern. Grundy is mostly made of brawns, able to traid blows with Superman or Hal Jordan. Plus, he has absorbing abilitys, making him extra-durable. And the fact that, even after death, he'll come back possibly stronger and maybe even smarter is a nice touch to say the least. Dr. Eggman: Finally, theres Captain Cold, a enemy of The Flash. He, of course, shoots a freezing ray out of his gun. Take three guesses what it does. He also has Ice Grenades and a suprisingly large amount of combat skills for a guy with Ice guns. His Ice is so powerful he can out-freeze Mr. Freeze and freeze over fire pillers and other stuff. And to think that he's litirally just Mr. Freeze. Wario: These guys have done some impressive things in the past, like defeat the JL a few times and commits tons of crimes. However, being villains, there teamwork isn't exactly the best, Joker and Catwoman are only humans, and Grundy is an idiot. Still, these guys are not one to be messed with. (Shows the Injustice League fighting the Justice League) The Sinister Six Note: The Sinister Six will consist of Green Gobilin, Doctor Octopus, Sandman, Mysterio, Kraven the Hunter, and Electro. Dr. Eggman: The Sinister Six is a team of bad guys that assembled just to take down Spider-Man. Again, the cast changes from time to time, so we'll use the most famous members and analyze then one by one. Wario: First up is Green Gobilin, the Arch-Enemy of Spider-Man. He carries Gobilin Bombs around with him. Some are just bombs and explode on impact, others are heat-seeking and follow there target. He likes to ride around on his hoverboard and is a decent hand-to-hand fighter, plus he's extreamly durable, able to survive long falls. Dr. Eggman: Next up is Dr. Octopus, an enemy of Spider-Man. His main weapon are the 4 robotic arms that come out of his backside. There able to lift up over 20 tons and can even be used as extra legs if needed. Plus, Dr. Octo is a genious, able to think up of stradigys right on the spot and can even outsmart Spider-Man himself sometimes while fighting him! Wario: Then there is Sandman, yet another enemy of Spider-Man. His body is made up of pure sand, which not only allows him to shiftshape into anything but also lets him grow in size, make himself solid, and also turn himself into small enough bits to squeze through small places. Plus, because of the Sand thing, he's really hard to even hurt. Dr. Eggman: Next up is Mysterio. Mysterio may not have very much combat capabilitys and isn't very durable, but his illusions are so realistic he's able to trick others into thinking it's real. Plus, he also occasonally carries around some magic with him to make his illusions come to life and actually try to kill. Too bad he's kind of weak in his base form, though. Wario: Then we have Kraven the Hunter. Kraven may just be a normal human, but he is far stronger, faster, and smarter then the advarage person. His hunting skill are near peak, and he's so stealthy he's been able to catch Spider-Man himself off guard a few times! He's a master of adapting to the enviorment, able to blend in otr take advantage of it. Dr. Eggman: Finally there's Electro. Electro uses...well, electrisity to attack his opponents, and he gains this power from absorbing power through machines and other things. His Electrisity is powerful enough to fry a normal human and harm a superhero, and it allows him the ability of flight and teleportation. Plus, he is VERY mentaly unstable, making him unpredictable. Wario: They've done some impressive stuff, like fought Spider-Man and even taken on other foes. But they aren't perfect. They don't exactly get along too much, most of them are insane, and they have all lost at one point or another. Plus, Mysterio kinda sucks. But these guys are deadly anyways. (Shows the Sinister Six fighting Spider-Man) Pre-Fight Dr. Eggman: Alright, the combatiants are set! Lets end this debate once and for all! Wario: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! ' ' Death Battle In New York City, The villianus Injustice League where robbing a Bank while the heros where off elsewhere. They started running away while fighting off some cops when suddenly they where all electricuted. There, standing in front of the IL, was the Sinister Six. Lex: Who are you? Get out of our way! Doc Ock: Not until we prove that WE are the better villains then you! Both teams prepared to fight. The Green Goblin few strait into Joker was he flew into the air, dragging the King of Crime away into the air. Lex started fighting Ock, Grodd went after Kraven, Captain Cold started to fight Electro, Grundy tried to tackle Sandman, and Catwoman and Mysetrio prepared to fight each other as the all-out war between villains started. In the air, about 50 feet above the city, Goblin and Joker where fighting atop of Goblins jetcraft. As the villains punched each other, the floating platforn kept tipping to the left and right, and with a push Goblin pushed Joker off onto a building. The Prince of crime pulled out a Rocket Launcher and started shooting at the green madman, but he kept flying away from the rockets. Joker then took out some Laughing Gas bombs and threw it at Goblin, causing him to laugh and fall off his board next to Joker. The both then started fighting each other. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor was being held by Doc Ocks robo-arms and was slamming him against walls and on the floor. As Ock stopped to taunt Lex, the owner of lexcorp kicked Ock away and shot some missiles at the octopus based villain. He blocked some with his robo-arms and tried to grab Lex again, only for the latter to grab hold of the arm and throw him. Ock quickly recovered and sprung back at Lex. Then there was Grodd, searching for Kraven. The human had just escaped him, and he was trying to find him. Suddenly, the Hunter jumped out of a tree and landed on Grodds back and started slashing at him with his daggers. It stung a little, but it more or less didn't effect Grodd very much as he pulled off Kraven from his back and roared in his face, then punched him in the gut and threw him to the floor. Then, using his Mind Control, he commanded Kraven to give him his spear. Grodd grabbed in and stabbed Kraven through the chest. Injustice: 6 | Sinister: 5 Only a few feet away, Captain Cold and Electro was shooting lightning and Ice at each other as they ducked behind a bench and a trash can. Captain threw an Ice Grenade, but Electro shocked it mid-air, causing it to explode in the air. As Electro was busy doing that, however, Cold managed to sneak behind him and grab him. Electro threw him over his shoulders and was about to fry him when suddenly Grodd came up from behind and smacked him into a Tree. Cold then shot Electro, freezing him over, then told Grodd to smash him to peices. He did exactly that. Injustice: 6 | Sinister: 4 A few more feet away, Grundy was trying st smash Sandman into peices, but since he was made of Sand, he kept on reforming himself back to normal. Laughing at Grundys attempts, he formed his hand into a hammer and smacked Grundy away. The zombie got back up, picked up a chunk of the ground, and threw it at Sandman, who ducked under it and turned into a canon, blasting sand onto Grundy, covering him. Sandman then started crawling around on him as Grundy tried to get him off. Then there was Catwoman and Mysterio. The master of illusions crackled as he activated his first illusion, a giant Snake. Catwoman yawned and walked through it. Them Mysterio used real magic to make an ACTUAL giant Snake that tried to bite down on her, but she flipped over in and wrapped her Whip around its neck, then started pulling. Eventually the snake chocked to death as Mysterio paniced and tried to punch Catwoman. But the theif grabbed the hand, twisted it, and then broke Mysterios glass dome and snapped his neck. She was then about to walk away...until Doc Ock impaled her with his Robo-Arm. Injustice: 5 | Sinister: 3 Back with Green Goblin and Joker, both where punching and kicking each other when Goblins glider flew back. Kicking Joker off of him, the green menace jumped off the building and back onto his Glider and started throwing more Pumkin Bombs at the Prince of Crime. Joker dodged most of them and started taunting him by laughing, but one caught him off guard and blasted him into the air. Goblin grabbed him and, with no mercy whatsoever, dropped him onto the street. He flew down to take a look at him only to see the clown smiling while dead. And Goblin thought he himself was messed up. Injustice: 4 | Sinister: 3 Now the remaining Sinister Six (Doc Ock, Green Goblin, and Sandman) regrouped in order to find a new plan. As soon as they reached each other though, Grundy and Grodd attacked Ock and Goblin as Sandman ran. Ock tried to get this beast off of him, but it was too late as it ripped off all of his robot arms and threw him to the side, knocking him out. With Grodd, he gutted Goblin in the stocmach, then Lex Luthor blew him up with a rocket. Injustice: 4 | Sinister: 2 Hwever, then a huge hand picked up Lex and threw him back onto the ground. Sandman had grown huge and was trying to kill the remaining 4 Injustice Leaguers. Because he was made of sand, no-one could kill him or even harm him. Sandman just laughed it off and swiped all 3 of them away. However, then his hand was frozen. Captain Cold started shooting him all around, freezing his body solid enough for Grundy to smash it to peices. Finally, the only one who was left was Ock. He tried to pick up a gun and shoot Lex, but it did nothing against his armour. Lex picked up Ock and, with a mighty punch, knocked Ocks head off. Injustice: 4 | Sinister: 0 K.O!!! Lex brushed his hands off as finally there ride has arrived. As the Injustice League borded the ship, Lex made mental notes to make sure to find replacments for Joker and Catwoman. However, they where being followed by Spider-man... Results *The League recruted Black Manta and Clayface to take the place of there fallen teammates. *Spider-Man was spying on the team, preparing to make his move. Wario: Holy. Freaking. Crap. That was awesome! Dr. Eggman: Now, the Sinister Six did have an advantage over the lower-teir Injustice Leaguers like Joker and Catwoman, and Sandman would give them loads of trouble, the IL had more advantages to there side to prove victorious. Wario: For example, The Sinister Six really only fight the one same guy: Spider-Man. Meanwhile, the IL fight all sorts of hero's from the Justice League like Superman, Batman, Flash, Hal Jordan, and more. So they would be much more experianced. Dr. Eggman: Plus, Lex, Grodd, and Grundy all are more powerful then most of the Six, and even though they didn't have much to fight Sandman, Captain Cold could easly put him down. Overall, The Injustice League had this fight in the bag. Wario: Gee, I hope we did this fight Justice! Er, INjustice. Dr. Eggman: The winner, is the Injustice League. '' '' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Goldensans Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant